


Naughty Puppy

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Edging, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dildo, good puppy/bad puppy, idk where this falls on the bdsm spectrum but it’s there, vibrating cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: There are rules when the clothes fall away and Yoosung becomes the puppy. One - always wear his collar. Two - make sure to be dressed appropriately for the day’s activities. Three - puppies can’t speak except to use their safe words. Four - ask master’s permission before doing anything that hasn’t been asked of him. Five - obey, because naughty puppies get punished.





	Naughty Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written this level of kink before so I hope it turns out!

“Good boy.”

The soft brush of hair tickles the skin of his thighs, sending little prickles of pleasure skittering along the edges of his nerves as Yoosung wags his tail with practiced swaying of the hips. Those two words, though innocuous enough on their own, have always affected him in a way that he knew wasn’t normal; not when compared to his peers, at any rate. First the heat appears in the pit of his stomach, a small ember with just enough power to rise up and create a slight flushing of the cheeks. Vague but salacious thoughts flit through his mind, unformed enough to leave him confused at the mild way his body reacts. Surely everyone loves praise as much as he does, right? Enough to seek it out consistently, to be so eager to please just to be told how good he is.

But it wasn’t until Saeyoung swept into his life, an enigma wrapped in a pretty dress prepared to pretend to be his date, that he really began to understand the depth of how it made him feel.

Fingernails scratch gently at his scalp as a reward, each little scrape making his body hum with pleasure. Placing his chin gently on the rough fabric covering Saeyoung’s knee, Yoosung sighs and looks up at him, eyes half closed with a lazy, pleased smile on his face. Saeyoung doesn’t even spare him a glance, his fingers practiced as they run through his hair, avoiding the band that secures his soft, golden ears to his head. Sometimes he’ll choose to scratch directly behind them as though Yoosung’s a real dog, grinning down at him and cooing in the voice generally reserved for babies and pets.

But despite Saeyoung’s request (and Yoosung’s quick agreement), he hasn’t been paying much attention to the cute little puppy at his feet. Sometimes they play games (there’s a squishy red ball Yoosung’s grown accustomed to chasing after and returning with his mouth), sometimes they lay on the sofa and watch movies, Saeyoung’s hand petting down the length of Yoosung’s bare back as his head rests in his lap. Sometimes they do… other activities. But today Saeyoung’s been working. He was awake before Yoosung left for class, typing away madly at the keyboard and had remained in the same spot when Yoosung returned, only breaking for that brief few minutes to give his returning boyfriend a hug, kiss, and make his request.

Yoosung’s growing jealous of the computer screen, full of numbers and code that he doesn’t understand.

There are rules when the clothes fall away and Yoosung becomes the puppy. One - always wear his collar. Two - make sure to be dressed appropriately for the day’s activities (in today’s case, Saeyoung had laid out the headband, his tail, and the harness that connects to his collar and spans all the way down to his groin, leaving everything revealed with the exception of a small golden pouch where his dick gets nestled away). Three - puppies can’t speak except to use their safe words. Four - ask master’s permission before doing anything that hasn’t been asked of him. Five - obey, because naughty puppies get punished.

The hand in his hair falters a moment before pulling away, returning to its station at the keyboard. A small pout appears on Yoosung’s face, lower lip jutting out as he makes eyes at the golden ones hidden behind glasses and focused on the glowing screen in front of him. After a few minutes without any reaction, he drops the look and frowns. Usually it doesn’t take much to get Saeyoung’s attention, but it’s rare for him to be so focused on work when Yoosung’s home. He remembers Saeyoung mentioning that with C&R releasing a new line of cat food his own workload would increase as he built up a website for it and then dealt with any security issues on top of it.

Yoosung had assumed that, like anything else his genius boyfriend takes on, it wouldn’t mean a lot of time outside of his ‘normal work hours’, which were basically whenever Yoosung wasn’t around. He’d assumed wrong.

He lets out another soft sigh, then whines quietly. No response, the continued tapping of fingers against keys only further driving his need for attention. He tries again, a little louder, a little longer. This time he gets a quick pat on the head. No, that’s not enough. One more whine, this one prolonged and very dog-like; it’s hard to keep from looking proud at his improving skills, especially when it finally draws Saeyoung’s gaze.

“Ah, sorry Yoosungie~ Did you need something? I’m just a little busy trying to finish up today’s work, but you’re being such a good puppy for me.” Another pat, this one evolving slowly into a stroke that goes down Yoosung’s neck and shoulders. It feels so good that he can’t help the way his tail swishes back and forth across the floor and he closes his eyes, a content smile on his face.

“I’ve got just a bit more to do, then we’ll play, okay? If you need something - to go to the bathroom, to drink - you go ahead and do it.” The warm touch disappears again and Yoosung’s body stills, disappointment rushing through him.

Do it himself? Saeyoung’s never told him that before. Usually he’s all for taking care of all of his needs; after all, he _is_ the master and Yoosung the pet. Up until this precise moment Yoosung hadn’t realized exactly how much he enjoys the thoroughness of his partner but not getting it only makes him more determined to get his way.

Will this make him a naughty puppy? A thrill shoots through him at the thought and he chews on already bitten lips, considering it. He’s never been naughty before; what kind of punishment does Saeyoung have up his sleeve for that sort of situation?

Only one way to find out. After all, negative attention is better than no attention.

Should he start small or go all out right away? It’s a tough decision since he’s likely to be punished either way. Removing his chin from Saeyoung’s knee, he slides his hands slowly up the back of his calf, ignoring the crumpling of denim. No reaction. They settle mid thigh and he scoots forward, knees splayed out to the sides as he lowers himself onto one socked foot. The pouch on his groin is made of a thin, silky material, already a rather pleasing sensation on it’s own - but when combined with friction it’s heavenly.

Very likely that’s the reason Saeyoung bought this particular harness.

Yoosung presses himself up against the front of Saeyoung’s leg, heart galloping along as he steels himself. It’s not that big of a deal, people grind on each other all of the time. But those people are usually slaves to passion and sensation when that happens, they aren’t purposely disobeying the rules set out for them. Still, he’s _just_ desperate enough to push past any misgivings he has about his future course of action.

Denim is rough, hard. But when pressed against a rather sharp tibia, the fabric becomes even firmer and it catches on the silk, causing it to drag in a way entirely new against Yoosung’s dick. This was supposed to be to gain attention rather than chase pleasure but instead it knocks the breath right out of Yoosung’s lungs and makes him temporarily forget everything else. His hips rock forward steadily, head tipping back with a shuddering gasp when he feels that leg shift to push into him even more. Faster, harder, a low whine beginning to slip from Yoosung’s throat, and then -

Then the pressure is gone, and Yoosung’s being pushed off of Saeyoung’s foot. “No, bad puppy. You know that’s naughty, don’t you?” Golden eyes bore through him and Yoosung nods, looking down at the ground, face red in shame. “Good dogs don’t hump their master’s leg. And you’re a _good boy,_ right?” Fingers slip under his chin to pull his face back up and he nods, a pout on his face as he silently asks for forgiveness.

Saeyoung chuckles and gently runs his hand through his hair. “Good. Just a little longer, okay? Then I promise I can give you all of the attention you want.”

Yoosung tries to wait. Really, he does. He’s not sure how long he lasts but it feels like forever before he’s twitching again, mind racing as it tries to come up with ways to show his master that he’s so much more _fun_ than that boring computer. There’s really no competition between a willing puppy and a machine that makes one work constantly, right? Yoosung can give him everything he wants, everything he needs. He’ll do tricks, he’ll beg, he’ll…

Oh. Yeah, he can do _that._

With a confident grin, Yoosung shuffles to the side a little and then nudges his way between Saeyoung’s knees. They part without any resistance, no doubt used to Yoosung slipping between them to rest his cheek on Saeyoung’s thigh and just stare up at him like the love-sick pup he is. But that’s not his agenda today.

He crawls forward, resting his head and watching his boyfriend type for a few moments, hoping that maybe he’ll come to his senses without Yoosung needing to do anything. The typing doesn’t stop and the steady gaze never wavers, so with a sigh Yoosung leans forward and nuzzles his nose into the crotch of Saeyoung’s jeans.

“Yoosung, what- ah!”

The sound of his name only fuels him further and he presses into it harder, nosing the bulge and whining softly. Yes, he’d like to do this. He’d like to watch nimble fingers pop the button and pull down the zipper that block his way, watch as Saeyoung’s mouth-watering cock strains against the boxers that he’d remove with his teeth like a good boy. Imagination chugging along full steam, he dares to lick firmly along the hardening area, wishing the scratch on his tongue was the heavy warmth of hardness as he sucks it down, slowly, slowly until the tip hits the back of his throat and his nose is nestled in sweet curls and then he could -

“No, naughty puppy!” The chair rolls away and Yoosung can’t stop the long, pathetic whine that leaves him as Saeyoung moves further away. Standing, he narrows his eyes and tuts at Yoosung, turning to pull open a drawer and rummage through it. “You know, I never thought you’d be so bad for me but you’re just determined not to listen today, hmm? That’s okay, I have the perfect way to punish you for misbehaving.”

Butterflies erupt in his stomach as excitement and a strange form of arousal rushes through him, eyes wide and eager as Saeyoung fishes something out and closes it in his palm. The drawer is slammed shut as he whips around, the strings on the hoody flying, one landing over his shoulder. Stalking back to Yoosung, Saeyoung hooks a finger through the metal loop at the front of the star-lined collar and yanks him forward with such a ferocity that Yoosung can’t decide if he’s scared or incredibly turned on.

...okay, no, it’s definitely the latter.

“Get on the bed,” Saeyoung growls, eyes flashing dangerously. Yoosung quickly obeys, crawling up on all fours and sitting, looking at him expectantly. Saeyoung rounds the side of the bed, carding a hand through his own wild hair and Yoosung gets a brief flash of fear akin to that of prey being hunted by a master predator.

He cowers slightly, shrinking down into himself but doesn’t flinch away when a hand comes forward, unsnapping the clasps that keep the harness on him. Everything about this situation is new, strange, _exhilarating,_ and the fact that Yoosung can’t predict what’s coming next keeps him on the edge of his seat.

Once the harness is peeled off of him he’s left fully exposed, his half-hard dick twitching in the cool air. Yoosung sucks in a breath and shivers, still unmoving as Saeyoung throws the leather to the side carelessly and moves back to the front, leaning forward. “I’ve been waiting to try this out,” he says lowly, one hand landing on Yoosung’s chest and shoving him so hard that he bounces when he lands on his back. “And now I have just the perfect reason, to show my desperate puppy what happens when he can’t wait his turn.”

Yoosung cranes his neck as best he can to see what’s in Saeyoung’s palm once he opens it, but all he can see is a thick, black ring. It’s similar to a cock ring but different in style, the bottom flaring out while the top is thin; what does it do, he wonders?

Then a hand grasps him firmly and he can’t stifle the moan that slips out, long and lewd. His hips quiver as he restrains himself from thrusting up, eyes trained on the mystery object that Saeyoung slowly slips over him, pushing it down unceremoniously until it’s snug at the base of his dick. An arm wraps around his waist suddenly and then he’s flipped onto his stomach, the sting of a hand on his ass pulling a yelp from deep within him.

“How many spankings should I give you, I wonder?” Saeyoung muses outloud, one hand idly kneading the sore spot while the other gently trails up along Yoosung’s spine. “That’s twice you’ve disobeyed me. Twice you’ve chosen to try to take matters into your own hands like an ill-trained dog. Haven’t I taught you better than that?”

Pain shoots through him again and Yoosung buries his face in the mattress, tears cropping up in his eyes. His brain is screaming for more, his dick is aching as it gets harder. He dares to push his ass back at Saeyoung, rewarded with a harder, louder slap that makes him want to scream.

“You know, when I first met you, I thought you’d be exceptionally easy to train. So eager to please. And now look at you, biting the hand that feeds you.” Another swat, this one causing Yoosung to rut against the blanket wantonly, whimpering. Fuck, this is good. Every swell of pain shoots straight through him to his core, fanning the ember so that it burns brighter, starting to come alive again. “Or maybe it would be more appropriate to say biting the dick that fucks you.”

Yoosung bites his lip hard enough that he starts to taste blood, preparing himself for another spanking that doesn’t come. The bed creaks and shifts as weight slides away from him and he whines, about to look when vibration shoots through his dick so suddenly that he falls flat on the bed in shock. It’s not the same type that comes with the usual cock rings Saeyoung’s put on him, but different, somehow much more stimulating. He’s fully hard within a matter of seconds, the ember bursting into flames at an alarmingly fast rate. But how is it…?

His already unsteady train of thought is halted when there’s another blow on his sensitive skin, back bowing off the bed as the breath is sucked from him, leaving him frozen and helpless.

“Oh, you like it? That’s good to know…” The mattress shifts once more before there’s a hand in his hair, yanking his head back far enough for Saeyoung to forcefully claim his lips, crotch pushed up against Yoosung’s ass hard enough for him to know what’s waiting for him in those jeans. Saeyoung licks at the breached lip, rolling his hips forward at the taste of blood before thrusting his tongue into Yoosung’s mouth. Yoosung feels like he’s awash in a sea of overstimulation, pleasures from all over his body combining to send him sailing like a meteor destined to hit the sun as he surrenders to Saeyoung’s every whim. His ass stings, more so as the jeans rub against him roughly and his dick begs for more attention, no longer able to rut against the fabric of the comforter but a slave to the ring around it instead. A hot tongue fucks in and out of his mouth while a hand pulls deliciously on his hair and fuck, this isn’t exactly what he was going for but god if he doesn’t love it.

Saeyoung knows _exactly_ what he’s doing, has since they started doing these things. He’s always been able to read Yoosung like an open book and while it took Yoosung a while to adjust to admitting that he is into some of the more kinkier aspects of life, it took Saeyoung no time at all to show him the truth of it.

The fact that Yoosung is barreling toward his release without being touched in the way he so terribly wants is both amazing and ridiculously irritating and he tries to stall, tries to think of other things but it’s impossible; with Saeyoung grinding against his ass, the buttplug is moving to stimulate him on the inside while the tail teases the skin on the outside. Every thought he tries to follow flees in the presence of such salacious activities and soon Yoosung’s a writhing, panting mess on the brink of an orgasm beneath an expert of Yoosungism. Just a little more, something simple like a bite or another slap or or or anything really, and he’ll find the sweet ecstasy of coming, that’s all he wants, that’s all he needs, and then-!

Suddenly his back is cold, his head is dropping back to the sheets and his dick is still.

“No!” The word bursts from him before he even processes he’s going to say it and he goes still, realizing he broke another rule.

There’s a pregnant silence between them, heavy with anticipation before Saeyoung breaks it with a low laugh. “No? Did I hear that right? Did you dare to speak, and to tell your master _no?”_ Tutting, the sound of wheels softly rolling across the carpet causes Yoosung to both relax and bristle simultaneously; no more punishment… unless being ignored is punishment?

“Come sit next to me, pup. Grab your pillow and get comfortable because I have work to do, but I’m not done with you.”

Yoosung pushes himself up on shaky arms and slides off the bed, taking measured steps to the closet with his fists clenched at his sides. The desire to touch himself is high, high enough that he barely has the self-control to manage but he does somehow, pulling open the door and digging through it to find the little dog bed they bought him. It’s made with plush black fabric, shooting stars adorning it as well as constellations; perfect for both of them. Clutching it to his chest he kicks the closet shut, shuffling over to Saeyoung’s side. It makes a soft plopping noise when it hits the floor and Yoosung falls onto it clumsily, curling up immediately.

It’s not until he dares to glance up at Saeyoung again that he realizes the stern glare he’s getting.

“Dogs don’t walk on two feet, do they, Yoosung?” His voice is cold, much colder than Yoosung’s ever heard it before and sends a thrill through his veins as he lowers his eyes, abashed. He’d been so preoccupied with his body’s wants he’d forgotten to play his part perfectly. “I’m not sure what’s gotten into you today, but I intend to make sure you’re never this naughty again.”

Unlike earlier, it’s almost a relief when the clacking of keys resumes, allowing Yoosung a brief moment of respite to stretch his aching body. Laying in what could almost be called a fetal position on his side, he reaches down to gingerly massage his sore asscheek, trying to ignore the heat that threatens to build up at the reminder of the pain. He managed to get the attention he wanted and there’s no denying that he _enjoyed_ it, but he’s a little trepidatious of what’s to come since Saeyoung said he wasn’t finished with him yet.

Especially with this side of Saeyoung.

The sound of him steadily working is soothing and soon Yoosung feels any leftover tension fading from his muscles as he starts to let his guard down. Whatever Saeyoung has planned for him must come after he’s finished working, so he has some time to relax and let his body recover. His erection begins to soften, the tingling in his skull lessons. He finds himself missing the harness and the soft rub of the pouch, the furry pillow not quite the same.

When the typing stops Yoosung perks up until he sees a hand clutching the mouse instead, rushed clicking filling the room. He ignores it, ready to return to his state of waiting.

Then there’s another click, this one louder, and he yelps as the ring on his dick starts vibrating again.

“You didn’t think I’d forgotten about you?” A dark grin is painted across Saeyoung’s face as he holds up a small, nondescript black remote. “Oh no, not even close.”

Yoosung whimpers, hands digging into the fluff surrounding him as he bucks forward, trying to increase the amount of pleasure pulsing through him but to no avail. Saeyoung watches him through heavily lidded eyes, still as stone while Yoosung whines and trembles, needy little noises continuing to spill from him. The intensity of his gaze causes a blush to bloom over Yoosung’s cheeks and down to his chest, the complete exposure of his struggle only causing himself to burn hotter.

A clear bottle soars through the air swiftly, landing next to Yoosung’s head and sliding down to bump into his nose. Grasping it carefully with one hand, he doesn’t need to look to know what it is he’s holding; instead, he looks up at Saeyoung for guidance.

“Just keep it, for now,” is the vague instruction. He closes his fist around it tightly and holds it against his chest, head tipping back minutely as his mouth falls open. How is it that he’s building up the flame inside again even faster than before with less stimulation?

“You’re so desperate already.” Humiliation burns through him as Saeyoung clicks his tongue in disappointment, shaking his head. “So easy to work up. Look at your cock, so hard and crying for attention after only a few moments of this. Do you want to touch yourself, pet?”

Yoosung nods and turns pleading eyes up to Saeyoung, lower lip quivering as he holds himself back. That’s all he wants to do right now, is feel someone’s hand on him, even if it’s just his own. He wants to feel it and for it to be hard, rough, _painful._ He wants it. He needs it.

“Do you want to cum?” Another nod followed by a whine that puts his earlier ones to shame, his hips canting faster despite the lack of friction for them. “Too bad. Only good puppies get to cum.” The ring goes silent again, only the ghosts of pulses washing over him now.

He has to bite down on his cheek to keep from having another accident, wanting to beg and plead and prostrate himself on the floor before Saeyoung. It’s clear now what his punishment is, what Saeyoung has planned for him for being naughty.

The denial of orgasm.

With a smirk, Saeyoung swings back to the screen and is gone again, focus elsewhere as Yoosung lies there, soft fur tickling over sensitive skin. Every intake of air is jagged and his chest heaves, trying to gulp down enough to calm himself so that it no longer feels like he’s just finished running a marathon. How long will he be tortured like this? How long before he’s put out of his misery?

He lays there in a daze, unsure if the time between when Saeyoung begins work and when he next stops is the same or changed; all he knows is that his dick is still hard as compared to before. Again the drawer with their toys is approached and rustled through, but this time there’s no hiding what Saeyoung withdraws and he turns to Yoosung with a wolffish grin. “Okay puppy. I want you to play with this-“ He tosses the item through the air, his grin widening when Yoosung catches the dildo without any problems. “-until I’m ready for you. _Do not cum,_ or I’ll be very angry with you. Think you can do that?”

Biting his lip (and accidentally reopening the wound there), Yoosung nods quickly and scrambles to suction it to the stand Saeyoung purchased for it. Opening the bottle, he dribbles lube onto it and coats it thoroughly before tossing it away. The tail is still soft when he grasps it, about to pull it out. Wait, no. There’s a pattern for this, too. He backs up on all fours, ass arched high in the air as he approaches Saeyoung.

“Good boy,” comes the pleased murmur, sending jolts of heat through him. Saeyoung tugs out the tail and gives him a soft swat, sending him on his way.

Yoosung wastes no time clambering back over to the toy and pushing up on his knees, positioning himself over it. His gaze meets Saeyoung’s, eyes dark as he stares. He squeezes his own shut and lowers himself down, gasping as he feels the tip enter.

Down, down he goes, a low moan steady in his throat until he’s bottomed out, the sheen of sweat already beginning to appear along his forehead. Dropping onto his palms, he pants, rolling his hips experimentally. He can already tell his thighs will be sore from this, having no practice with fucking himself in this manner. When he’s on his hands and knees, it’s always Saeyoung taking care of him.

Another form of punishment, perhaps.

He begins to rock, swiveling and adjusting as he desires, his movements quickly picking up speed. The dildo is curved to perfectly rub against his walls, dragging along to further drive him wild. It doesn’t take long for him to be pounding onto it, scrotum slapping against the flesh-like silicone as he moans and whines, whimpers and groans.

He’s never had control like this, not of this magnitude, and he keeps adjusting until the head scrapes over a spot that makes him dizzy. The pleasure is overwhelming and his mind becomes hazed over as he chases the feeling, lost to everything around him, including the ragged moaning of the other man in the room.

Again and again he rams into the same spot, each cry getting louder, every thrust taking him higher until suddenly he sees stars. Flames shoot through him hotter than he’s felt before and he yells, hips stuttering but never stopping, not until the orgasm his been milked and he’s collapsing on the floor in a sea of black.

-oOo-

When he awakes, it’s to a hand petting through his hair. His body feels light, vibrant, and he feels warm. It takes a solid few seconds for him to reorient himself and then he gasps, eyes flying open to see a smirking Saeyoung above him, his head resting in his lap.

“Oh, have you come back me? Funny, seems like I specifically ordered you _not_ to cum.”

Yoosung parts his lips to apologize but immediately chokes on a mouthful of fingers, Saeyoung pressing his tongue down firmly. “What am I to do with you?” Humming, he presses down harder, raising an eyebrow when Yoosung gags. “Good thing I still have this.”

Yoosung’s eyes flick to his other hand, confused when he sees the remote. What does that matter? He already came, so it wouldn’t do anythi-

Keening around Saeyoung’s fingers, Yoosung bucks up when the pulsing begins, his dick oversensitive. But not in a bad way, strangely.

Saeyoung pulls out wet fingers and trails them down Yoosung’s stomach, his thumb tracing the head of his… his still erect cock!? “Bet you didn’t know that you could have two orgasms,” Saeyoung murmurs, gathering up the precum beading there and then wiping it across Yoosung’s lower lip. “I didn’t until recently. But now you’ve given me such a great opportunity, I can’t pass it up.”

Every second of vibration seems to send molten lava flowing through Yoosung’s veins, the fire in the pit of his belly evolving into something different.

Saeyoung pushes him off and pops open the button on his jeans, pulling down them and his boxers in one go, walking on his knees across the mattress to drag the weeping head of his own cock over Yoosung’s lips. “Open up,” he demands, thrusting in as soon as Yoosung’s lips part.

Unprepared, he gags a few times before adjusting to the length of Saeyoung. He closes his lips around him and hollows his cheeks, looking up at him as he hums. Hands settle in his hair and slowly tug him so that he’s on all fours, vibrating dick bobbing against his stomach.

Then Saeyoung starts to fuck his mouth and Yoosung has to do his best not to come again on the spot.

“Naughty puppy putting his pleasure before that of his master’s,” Saeyoung chides in a gravelly voice, fingers wound between blond locks that hold Yoosung in place. Yoosung moans in response, eyes rolling back, enjoying the heaviness of him on his tongue. “Not trusting that I know what’s best.”

“I shouldn’t let you finish. I should hold you in limbo until your throat is raw from begging me to let you cum.”

Each word causes the thing in his stomach to grow and Yoosung whimpers. He wants that, god, does he want that. He wants Saeyoung to punish him, to use him, to make him his toy. He wants him to keep him on edge until he feels like he’s going to explode.

“I should fuck you silly for disobeying me, Yoosung Kim.”

He wants to say please, he wants to ask for that but the rapid way that Saeyoung’s thrusts are becoming uneven tells him that there wouldn’t be time. Instead he hums and increases the suction as best he can, daring to let a hand trail up a leg and brush against his balls. When the only reaction is the increasingly heavy breaths, he cups them and massages, wanting to give Saeyoung a mind-blowing orgasm as an apology, if possible.

Another tug and swirl of the tongue under the frenulum and Saeyoung’s hips stutter, Yoosung quickly picking up the slack by bobbing his head in time with each thrust. His mouth fills with seed and he swallows as he can, proud when he doesn’t choke for the first time. He swallows and he suckles and his fingers keep working until hands jerk him away from Saeyoung’s dick and shove him back on the bed.

Before he’s given a chance to process he’s once again flipped over onto his stomach, his throbbing erection pressed against the sheets and vibrating, vibrating him ever closer to something new. Teeth sink into the sensitive skin of his ass and he screeches in a manner that he’s sure is hardly sexy, rutting against the fabric once more. Fingers trace his hole and then slip inside, thrusting in and out with a wild abandon that causes Yoosung to arch into it. So much, so much going on and then he feels his skin pressed between teeth once more and his world bursts into reds and yellows as a volcanic eruption happens, a wail bubbling up in his throat and echoing around the room. He feels like he’s suffocating under the sheer amount of pleasure rocketing through him, pressing him down into a little ball of ecstasy and dragging him under until once again everything is dark.

-oOo-

This time he awakes sitting in Saeyoung’s lap, cradled against his chest in the bathroom, the sound of water filling the tub creating a soft background noise. His collar is off and so is the headband, and he’s being rocked side-to-side as Saeyoung hums the latest sappy love song they’d heard on the radio together.

It feels like sandpaper when he clears his throat and all that comes out is the hiss of air when he attempts to speak, prompting a gentle hushing. “Shh, shh, don’t speak. It’s okay. Here, drink some water.” Sitting up a little straighter, he gratefully takes the glass and begins sipping on the cool liquid.

Saeyoung chuckles, shifting him carefully in his lap so he can reach over and turn off the tub. “You know, I wasn’t actually serious when I said I wanted you to scream yourself raw.” His eyes are filled with concern when he looks at Yoosung, the hand returning to brushing through his hair. “Are you okay? I didn’t… I didn’t take things too far, did I?”

Too far? Yoosung smiles and shakes his head, wrapping his free arm around Saeyoung tightly. His voice is failing him right now, but eventually he intends to tell him every thought he has on what just happened.

Like how he enjoyed it. How much fun it was and how maybe he’d like to be a naughty puppy more often.

Mirroring his smile, Saeyoung brushes some lose hair out of Yoosung’s eyes. “Okay, good. You know I worry…” Yoosung cuts him off with a chaste kiss, pulling back with a love-struck expression on his face. To his delight a little bit of pink dusts freckled cheeks and Saeyoung leans forward to nuzzle their noses together.

“I think it’s safe to say that I have the world’s best puppy. My very, very good boy.”

Yoosung’s heart couldn’t be any fuller.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
